Irene the Ladybug
by celestics
Summary: "I'm not your normal, everyday girl." Irene Minami, a 15 year old introvert, claims that she's not your normal girl. What makes her so different from the rest of Magnolia's citizens, is that she has two identities. One identity which nobody knows it's her.
**Hello! I'm so excited about this fanfiction! It's based off of the Miraculous Ladybug series, which has gained a lot of attention and I'm so happy that it did! If you haven't ever watched ML, you definitely should!**

 **All of the characters included in this fanfiction are mine, but if I happen to use a character that isn't mine, I will give credit to the creator of ML. (I think Adrien/Chat Noir will be in this fanfic instead of me creating an OC, not sure yet!)  
**

 **This fanfiction is going to help me get rid of my writer's block, (yes I still have it ;n;), so if there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry! I'm getting over it as fast as I can so I can update chapter 5 of SFGAE!**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug and it's characters (Ladybug & Chat Noir), are not mine! They were created by Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

"Honey," a sympathetic voice breathed lightly, "Are you feeling any better today? I know yesterday you weren't feeling very well, but I just came up to remind you that today's the first day of school."

The window was open and a warm summer breeze tickled Irene's skin as the sun's rays created shadows on the pale pink bedroom wall.

Warmth spread over Irene after hearing her mother's voice. "Ah," she mused, voice showing no sign of pleasure. "The joys of school," Irene mumbled as she forced her heavy eyelids open. She saw her mother, Cara, grin amusingly through her indistinct vision.

"I know school's tough, but you've always gotten flawless grades," her mother reassured while caressing Irene's soft, creamy peach hand.

Irene looked over at her modern floral white clock, ticking faintly every second. The clock read 6:15, an hour and fifteen minutes before school starts.

"Anyways, are you feeling okay enough to go to school today?" questioned Cara as she traced her lacquered fingernail on her daughter's palm.

"I'll be okay," Irene sighed, pushing herself to sit upright in her cramped bed. Her study notes and school planners covered every other inch of space that wasn't taken by Irene.

"Do me a favour before you start to get ready, though," her mother warned as she raised her long index finger. "Please at least get rid of _some_ notebooks from your bed. You could put them on the bare drawer, dear," Cara suggested as she exited the room.

"I guess," Irene whispered in her honeyed voice. As she inhaled air, she noticed a faint smell of pancakes lingering around her room. "Just what I like," she beamed, for that's the only thing she'll be able to look forward to today.

It's not that Irene doesn't like school; in fact, she enjoys it out of most of her classmates. She simply doesn't find anything delightful about interacting with anyone. One reason as to why she doesn't have any friends.

One by one, she placed her notebooks and planners on top of the drawer. She stacked smaller books atop large ones.

Content with the colossal tower of daily planners and school notes, Irene opened her somewhat vast closet and threw on whatever pleased her.

Considering she's in a gloomy mood, thanks to her slight cold, she really doesn't give a care about who judges her outfit choice.

Irene keeps to herself, and as an introvert, she's usually reserved and shows absolute no emotion. A blank expression and no enthusiasm shoos away anyone who is willing to talk to her.

Another reason why she doesn't have friends, introverted means shyness is expressed to every damn person on the planet.

God, she despises it, but being an introvert has its benefits. Being alone by your own choice gives you time to develop creative ideas, which comes to Irene naturally now.

She walked over to her massive mirror and double-checked if she wanted to wear this outfit or not. It's definitely not something most people would wear, but Irene _is_ pretty casual, so people who can relate would probably wear this.

She wore a striped black and white t-shirt; on top of that she buttoned up her light blue denim overalls, tied her white Converse laces, and strapped on her peach-coloured watch.

Although, she had to admit, her hair was looking softer and lighter than usual. Besides the fact that her hair colour is piggy pink, it's waist-length. It starts off straight, but then all her bottom strands are curled. Irene blew her left-sided bangs out of her eyes.

Most people actually compliment her hair, they say that light pink is a soothing colour for her complexion and goes well with simple outfits, which is the look Irene always goes for. But she does enjoy her hair; she loves how it flows gently in flattering breezes.

Exhaling softly, Irene gently swung open her bedroom door and descended down the lavish ghost white stairs of her parents' grand mansion.

A group at her school call her all sorts of things, Irene usually shrugged it off, but one word she can't quite ignore is, "filthy rich".

Okay, maybe having an opulent house sets an example as "filthy rich", although Irene certainly did not act like those classy snobs in her class who only wear 'the finest of clothing'.

She undoubtedly couldn't stand those kind of girls, which is yet another reason why she doesn't socialize with people in her class. All she does in class in either doodle in her notebooks, take grade-affecting notes that will evidently appear on future tests, read her fantasy books and stare out the window.

Although, her routine at home is just as dull. She would continue reading her ever so interesting books, update her Tumblr account which is no other than a studyblr, draw anime characters, read manga and write a bit of her ongoing fanfiction. A day in the life of Irene Minami.

She entered the spacious chic kitchen with advanced appliances glistening as the sun's rays burned into the Minami mansion. Irene sat down in the high onyx stool chair and grabbed the plate of fresh peaches. Peaches are Irene's favourite fruit; right after peaches are mouth-watering cherries.

She then slid a plate of fresh pancakes towards her. Irene took some strawberry ice cream out of all the toppings she could have chosen for her fluffy pancakes. She loves strawberry ice cream just as much as she enjoys peaches, surprisingly.

Irene took the ice cream scoop and added a dollop of soft strawberry ice cream onto her gourmet pancakes. Her mother, who owned a very fancy restaurant in downtown Magnolia, made the pancakes. Her father, on the other hand, works in an office downtown too, for the well-known magazine company, Magnolia Times.

She cut into her pancake as the fluffiness deflated then rose once again. Irene stabbed the first piece of the pancake with her fork and raised it up into her mouth. Irene's renowned half-smile spread onto her face.

Again, she had to compliment her mom on these pancakes. The pancakes are moist, thanks to the butter, and even without toppings, these would be just as delicious.

Finished with her pancake, Irene licked the last bit of ice cream and rose from the tall seat. She placed her plate inside the dishwasher and washed her hands with rose-scented foaming soap.

She quickly dried her hands with a soft cloth and climbed up the lengthy staircase. Irene entered her palatial washroom and took out her cosmetics bag.

She unzipped it quickly and twisted the cap off of a eyelash thickening mascara, which usually gave Irene's lashes a long, natural look. It wasn't a thick, clumpy mascara like most, but it's more on the casual side. She applied it twice onto her top and bottom lashes, then repeated on her right eye.

She then pulled out her eyebrow pencil, to make her eyebrows look a bit fuller, since she has thin eyebrows. She made small gentle strokes against her eyebrows and created a nice shape.

Popping the eyebrow pencil back into her bag, she pulled out her last cosmetic item of the day, which was her favourite violet-red lipstick. And the best part, it's cherry-scented. _Seems a bit child-like_ , Irene thought, but she admired the scent, anyway.

Irene closed in on her own face in the luxurious washroom mirror and stared at her herself.

She had cornflower blue eyes, given to her by her mom, a small button nose, thin rosy lips and somewhat thin eyebrows, which she filled in everyday, clearly.

Irene forced a weak smile. She typically didn't like mirrors, but everyday she encouraged herself to smile whenever she saw one. Irene didn't like to receive compliments to make herself feel better, but whenever she did get one, she would always appreciate it.

She exited the bathroom and checked the trendy clock, which ticked softly down the narrow hallway.

With 30 minutes to spare, Irene thought it'd be a good idea to get herself a drink from a nearby café. Anyways, she needed something to cool down on since it'll be a long, hot summer day.

Irene went inside her bedroom and yanked her plain light blue denim bag off from her white leather rolling chair. She tucked the chair underneath her cream-coloured desk and placed her backpack over her right arm.

Irene planted her creamy hand into her overall pocket and pulled out a pack of peach flavoured gum, which was so hard to find, but she was lucky to discover that her local grocery store sells them for a great price.

Just before exiting her bedroom, Irene walked over to her desk once again and took her daily planner, so she can update her afterschool routine during class. She shut her door and leisurely made her way down the regal stairs.

Irene saw her mom at the front door, just about to leave as well.

"Oh, honey! You look so cute!" her mother gushed as she squeezed her daughter's cheek with one frigid hand.

"Thanks, I guess," Irene forced yet another half-smile. "Oh, by the way, your pancakes were amazing as always."

"Thank you so much! I make them even more delicious just for you," her mother assured, checking the time on her exquisite watch. "I have to go to work now, dear. I'll see you at 6:00!" she pulled Irene into a cozy embrace, just before she planted a gentle kiss on Irene's cheek.

"Bye!" Cara waved as she entered her sleek onyx convertible.

"Bye mom," said Irene nonchalantly, as she locked the door to the Minami mansion. She pulled out her rose gold iPhone 6s and new earbuds from her backpack's small pocket. She inserted the earbuds into her phone and scrolled through her 254 song choices. Irene tapped her recent favourite Kpop song.

Irene's hair flowed soothingly in the pleasant breeze, while the sun radiated heat onto her bare arms and legs. She continued walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the placidness of her neighbourhood. It was eerily quiet since no cars were passing by, but even so, that made everything serene.

Irene was composed, up until she saw her favourite café in the distance. She sped up her walking to a brisk pace and soon enough was at the entrance of the sweet-smelling café.

Irene took off her earbuds and placed her phone inside her overall's pocket. She entered the bright café and looked around. For an early time, there were quite a few people here. She went up to the pastel pink counter and looked up at the menu displayed on the large screens.

Irene didn't have to force a smile this time; she knew exactly what she was getting.

She walked up to the cashier and unzipped her backpack to get her misty-rose wallet. "Hi! What would you like to order?" the brunette cashier questioned.

"Hi, can I get the strawberry bubble tea?" Irene asked, unzipping her wallet. "Of course! Coming right up," the cashier beamed as she commanded the workers at the back to prepare Irene's order. Soft music was playing quietly in the café while faint conversations happened in the background.

This was Irene's favourite café for many reasons. 1) The pastel colours and aesthetics in here were soothing to the point where Irene took many photos once.

2) They have the most satisfying desserts. A variety of flavours for your macaroon choices, over 40+ flavours of ice cream, lots of bubble tea, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and red velvet cakes are also sold here.

Plus, they have over 50 different desserts to choose from. No wonder they're always busy, even early in the morning.

Irene grinned happily when she saw her bubble tea placed on the top counter. "Here's your order! That'll be $3.50," the cashier said.

Irene took out exactly $3.50 and handed it to the worker. "Thank you," she waved taking her bubble tea, and exited the café.

Irene played with the straw and took a sip from her strawberry drink. She had a thing for bubble tea, but her favourite flavours were strawberry and milk-tea. She had a pattern, since she got strawberry today, she would get milk-tea next time.

Irene started walking straight ahead where she saw students from her school walking in the distance. She had no idea what today had in store for her, but that didn't stop the anxiety from rising every step she took closer to school.

"Is that Irene?" a familiar mellow voice spoke behind her. "Looks like Ms. Richer Than You is coming to school, after all." Bursts of laughter and jokes continued behind her, but no way was she going to let them have their way.

A new year of school means a new beginning for Irene.

"Glad to see you're still as talkative as ever, Krystal," Irene spun around, a smirk dancing across her lips as she took a few steps closer to the obnoxious group of girls.

Krystal has butterscotch hair, which was slightly curled; her bangs were the same length and covered her forehead. She has creamy pale skin, eucalyptus eyes, a small button nose and luscious cherry blossom pink lips.

Maybe all they need is a serious talk with Irene and they'll behave better.

She had no idea why they were always so angry with her; Irene doesn't act like a snob. Fun fact, those girls are just as rich as her, but they fulfill the annoying wealthy girl role.

"Heard your mom made about 5 mistakes on people's orders yesterday. It was all over the news. So much for a fancy restaurant," Krystal stepped forward from her group. "Mistakes run in your family, don't they?"

Despite the anxiety forming in her stomach, Irene forced a slight laugh. "Funny coming from you. At least history doesn't repeat itself in my family, heard _your_ mom is just as irritating as you. You're the mini her, aren't you?" Irene pressed, anger burning through her blood.

This was just lame; she had better things to do right now.

Irene continued walking towards the school, just before she heard Krystal say, "Hope we'll have fun together in _all_ of our classes," a fit of sinister giggles occurred by Krystal's annoying group.

 _Don't tell me I'm stuck with her_ , Irene prayed as she walked through the school's doors.

She made her way over to a wide table where students were handing out schedules. Irene went behind a line and waited as the line walked forward every once in a while.

She sipped the last bit of her strawberry bubble tea just as she ended up at the front of the table. A student handed out Irene her schedule.

She quickly scanned through the schedule to find out that it's true; she's stuck with Krystal.

"Just my luck," she groaned, making her way to class. Irene climbed up the two staircases, which lead to the 2nd floor of her school.

She made a turn to the right and continued walking straight ahead until she saw her first class's room number.

There were a few people in class, excluding Krystal and her group, but class doesn't start for another five minutes. Irene sat at the back next to an open window.

It doesn't matter which class she's in, if there's a window, she'll sit next to it. If there isn't, she'll sit in the back at the corner, so that way no one will pay attention to her.

She stared at the clock, barely able to hear the ticking over the boisterous classroom. She shook her head and decided to write in her journal, which hasn't been touched by Irene herself for at least a week or so.

Irene took out her lavender journal and flipped through pages of old daily journal entries until she reached a fresh new page.

She hasn't really done a page about herself, so Irene took out her pen and started writing.

* * *

 _My name is Irene Minami; I'm 15 years old and have really bad anxiety. Well, it's not that severe, but when it comes to class participation and presentations, that's where it starts to get ugly._

 _I have piggy pink hair and cornflower blue eyes. When people pass me down the street, they probably think I'm really strange, and no, they're not wrong. I'm strange in my own way, but my hair colour doesn't define me._

 _I'm an introvert and shyness is my weakness. I get shy around people I've known for a while, even. I'm creative and very dependable, but people in my class wouldn't know that since I'm not friends with any of them… Not that I mind, of course. I usually prefer to be alone. That's when I can showcase and develop my abilities and talents only to myself._

 _I love to draw, write and read. I also enjoy updating my studyblr account on Tumblr, which is where I post pictures of my study notes and stationery. I also create study guides and motivation tips. Yeah, that probably sounds weird but you'd be surprised at how many people are truly interested in that kind of stuff._

 _I love milk-tea and strawberry bubble tea, regular peach tea and coffee with sugar and cream. Yep, I'm that person who likes both coffee and tea. Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to mention is that…_

 _I'm not your normal, everyday girl. I seem like it by day, but by evening… I'm Magnolia's superhero who keeps her identity a secret. I have a partner, too. His name is Chat Noir. I don't even know his true identity, to be honest… I'm Irene Minami by day, but by night I'm Ladybug. I keep Magnolia save from its akumatized victims who turn into villains by Hawkmoth. Not so much of a regular girl now, am I?_

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, thank you so much for reading! ;u; This fanfiction was actually supposed to be a one-shot, (to help me get over my frustrating writer's block), about this girl and her crush at school, but it turned out to be a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! Yes, Irene, Cara, Krystal and Irene's dad (whom I do not have a name for yet), are all my OC's!**

 **In the next chapter, more of my OC's will be introduced! Please do not steal my OC's, use information from my character's to make your own, or claim them as your own. It's really disheartening that people go through this a lot. It shouldn't happen. But if you do happen to make some fanart, _insert eyebrow wiggle_ , I'd be more than happy to see them! Again, please just give credit! ;u; Have a lovely day, everyone!**

 **Oh, by the way, akumatized victims are people who have been neglected or teased at by others. Akumas, which are butterflies that are sent to the victims, are captured first by Hawkmoth, France's villain (In this fanfic, it's Magnolia's villain). He can control the victim after they have been akumatized, so it's up to Ladybug and Chatnoir to stop the villain and turn them back to who they were.**


End file.
